


Winter's love

by The_Pom_on_30th_Street



Series: 365 project [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Mention of Death, POV First Person, Short One Shot, Winter, sex is hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pom_on_30th_Street/pseuds/The_Pom_on_30th_Street
Summary: Many chase the cold away but as I learned it was better to welcome her with open arms instead of the warmth that others chased.
Relationships: original female character/emboidment of cold
Series: 365 project [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048799





	Winter's love

When I was a child I used to hate the bitter cold, I would have much rather the heat no matter how hot it was. The warmth provided comfort whereas the cold crept under my skin and nails and turned my blood to ice. I would join the others as we laughed and looked down upon her, begging for the warmth to come back and throwing curses at her when she came. I chased her out. 

However, as I grew I learned that the cherished warmth that I so dearly hung upon like a child gripping the skirt of their mother, left just as soon as it came. No matter what heat always left. In the summer it would lessen and leave during the nights leaving my body shivering at the sudden shift of temperature. The heat from leaving a building at night left as soon as I turned my back to it. The warmth of an embrace of a loved one left as soon as the grip became too tight. I grew to learn that the warmth I needed, wanted, and craved was selfish and left with others whether I needed her or not.

What stayed was the cold, whether she was kind or not. Whether her embrace was as soft as a heavy fur blanket or as rough as the broken glass and razors that scraped across my skin when I wished to forget. After everything the cold came and wrapped me around in her embrace. Still here after everything I had done to her. Instead of curses, I tried to sing the praise of her, to laugh with her, and walked with her hands in hands outside. 

I take depth breaths in the early morning trying to take as much of her in me as I can. Knowing that it is the only way I would ever feel her touch inside of me. I let the mixture of ice and water pass through my lips as it would be the closest thing to kissing her I ever get. I soak my body in her icy embrace as I run my hands down myself knowing it would be the closest I get to love her as much as she loves me. 

When it is time for me I can feel her chill in my body as if she is trying to hold onto me. Trying to wake my body back to its sense, however, she only puts them back asleep. My own tears are not my own but hers. I feel them run down my face turning to crystals before they hit the ground. I strip down chasing out the warmth that tries to steal me from her before laying in bed. Only now can I see her. Her soft brown skin makes her piercing blue eyes stand out even more. The way her hair is a soft white. The tip of her hands are blue covered in snow and so are her feet. She pulls me into her embrace, I only shiver for a minute as the rest of the heat leaves my body finally surrendering to the cold after all these years. I look at her and she kisses, her hard chapped lips match my old wrinkled ones. As we shared our last moments together she takes all her cold from my lungs before I fell asleep in her arms.


End file.
